saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Ni
|kanji = 【你 健一】 |name = Dr. Ni Jianyi |alias = Ken'yuu Ukoku Sanzo |manga debut = Saiyuki Vol. 03, Ch. 17 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 08 |seiyuu = Ōtsuka Hōchū (大塚 芳忠) |english = Tommy Drake Kirk Thornton |stage = Karahashi Mituru |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 37 |height = 177 cm (5'8") |hair = Jet-black |eyes = Black |birthday = August 24 |blood type = O |occupancies = Sanzo priest Head Scientist In-charge of the Gyumaoh Project |Status = MIA |skills = expert martial artist Buddhist techniques (without chanting) Doctorates in Bio-engineering |weapons = Muten Kyomon}}Dr Ni Jianyi (你 健一) is a fictional character in the popular manga/anime Saiyuki, who is instrumental in helping Gyokumen Koushou to revive Gyumaoh. He is an evil genius and considered one of the main enemies of Genjo Sanzo and the Sanzo party. Personality Ni's personality is difficult to nail down, as well as his motives, but to those who have met him, it boils down to one thing: insanity. As Ukoku or Dr. Ni, he presents himself as being calm, intelligent, and a bit of a philosopher and at the same time walks around in in bunny slippers and talks to stuffed toys. Most would simply regard him as the usual crackpot, but Ni is very much in his proper senses. The scientist has a 'hobby' of playing with other people like toys or pieces in a chess game, as if they were guinea pigs of life. This is his main motive in life, since he doesn't desire material possessions. Manipulating calls for high intelligence, and he has just that. Ni has a full knowledge of nearly all forms of learning, including human science, Buddhism, and even martial arts. A bit too much, when you think about it, but Ni never reveals to anyone ALL that he is capable of and hides his malice with a smile. In Saiyuki Burial, it shows him explaining to Koumyou Sanzo that he doesn't feel alive unless he's in a life-or-death situation. Whether this plays any role in his decision to help Gyokumen Koushu revive Gyumaoh is unknown. Strengths Very knowledgeable and intelligent. Always calm, sly and well versed in Martial arts. Unparalleled in concentration (can use buddhist techniques without chanting, but that does not include invoking the Muten Sutra). Weaknesses He is cold and ruthless. He treats everything like a game and he has no permanent alliance. And of course, he hates losing. Appearance When it comes to outer appearances, Ni doesn't look evil at all with his scruffy hair cut, thin stubble of a beard, slightly wrinkled lab coat, pink bunny slippers, and ever-present stuffed bunny.The malicious smile, though, destroys the facade for those who would look more closely. If anyone would be bothered to look at details, Ni has jet-black hair in a short haircut, with a few bangs. As Ukoku Sanzo, he lets his hair as it is, with the back slightly ruffled. He wears the standard Sanzo robes. As the demented doctor, Ni's hair is slicked back, although a few stubborn strands of his bangs stay where they are. Beneath the scientist's labcoat is a shirt and tie, as well as dark slacks. He also seems to fit the appearance of a middle-aged, overworked doctor: lean but not very fit, without the potbelly. Always, a pair of square glasses sits in front of black eyes, and a cigarette is usually between his lips. He has a nondescript face, easy to forget if you miss the glint of malice in his eyes. Background He was born and raised in an extremely normal, albeit rich family. Both his parents were graduate school professors. Although he entered graduate school at a young age, skipped a few years and received his doctorate in accordance with his parents’ expectations, one day he suddenly left home to become a Buddhist monk. He had an interest in the Sanzo priests, and had become an apprentice monk called “Ken'yuu” when he met Koumyou Sanzo. After murdering the previous Sanzo priest Goudai and succeeding to the title of Sanzo priest himself, he was christened “Ukoku” by Koumyou. He wandered the world with Koumyou for a year, after which he set out on a solitary, roaming journey. As Ukoku Sanzo... Formerly known as Ken'yuu, he was granted the status of Sanzo (the highest in all of Buddhism) at 19 (before Genjyo's appointment, he was the youngest person ever to be entitled as 'Sanzo'), and placed in charge of the Muten Sutra, one of the 5 Sacred Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. However, due to the method he used to acquire his rank - a battle to the death with his master, Goudai Sanzo - he never received his chakra from the gods, and was therefore branded as heretical. Ukoku Sanzo portrays himself as calm and wise, though always with a malicious smile on his face. An incredibly intelligent man, he also excelled in academics (Ph.D at 17), and always spoke in cryptic riddles. After the death of Koumyou Sanzo ten years before Saiyuki began, he disappeared, later resurfacing as Ni Jianyi. It is later revealed that he passed down his knowledge, powers and possessions as a Sanzo to his disciple, a young boy he rescued from a life of slavery/prostitution and named Kami-sama. However, he did not pass down the Muten Sutra which remains in his care, hidden inside a stuffed toy rabbit kept with him constantly. His reasons for working with Gyokumen Koushu are still unknown, though he is revealed to be one of a her human lovers. With his Fellow researchers... In Saiyuki, he is the head scientist in charge of reviving the Ox King Gyuumaoh, in the employment of Gyokumen Koushu. To accomplish this, he is using the forbidden mixture of human science and youkai magic (which cause the Minus Wave that sends the Sanzo-ikkou on their journey West), aiding the procedure with the sacred scripture known as the Seiten Sutra. One of his underlings is named Professor Hwang, who is also a capable researcher and always provides follow-up reports and assistance to Ni's work. Her reasons/intentions for working with him remain unknown. From Gensoumaden Saiyuki: she was believed to be a high achieving student during high school days. She was also teased by Dr. Ni for secretly harboring feelings for Gyokumen Koushu. Another one is an odd, aged youkai, with cables wired to his head and special mechanical goggles implanted into his eyes. He is always seen working and keying in computer data, or sometimes playing chess with Dr. Ni. It seems that because of the wires, he is also one of the youkai that has not gone berserk and able to assist in the revival process. Equipment Mr. Bunny - Container for the Muten Sutra, thus constantly ripped apart and repaired again whenever needed. (Also known as Bun-bun or Usachan) Muten Sutra ("Death" and "Nothingness") - The sutra entrusted to Ukoku Sanzo. When invoked, it allows Ukoku to call forth the essences of the dead, as long as they haven't reincarnated yet. The souls may take the form of any of their former lives (sometimes shifting from one to another), but they are not solid, nor are they allowed to stay for long. They're pretty harmless unless, it's a particularly annoying soul who likes to frighten people. The Sutra can also banish/free souls trapped on earth, and make any being around it temporarily mortal (it can't make beings immortal). Fighting Style Overview Ni doesn't fight. He strikes deal, escapes, or gets someone else to do the dirty work. He wouldn't put himself into a fight unnecessarily in the first place. However, that doesn't mean he can't fight. Ni retains most of his Buddhist powers, and he is able to use them without chanting a mantra. When he decides to show what he can really do, one of his attacks creates multiple gashes on a person without actually touching him. This has to be within range (2 m). Ni is only playing when he resorts to martial arts. Not to disregard the Muten Sutra, but Ni doesn't invoke it unless he wants to get rid of a god, and for the meantime that isn't necessary. Inventions as seen in the manga and anime. The Mandrake Plant (Jingko tree) - It was created and personally given to a temple by Dr. Ni. The priests unknowingly accepted the gift from Dr. Ni, planting it in front of their temple, where it grew to full size within a week. Its branches were able to scratch any person who climbed on it, effectively stealing the DNA of the person. With the DNA, the fruit once plucked can grow into that person's clone, though it withers unless cut from the tree with a special tool. It was also able to produce seeds, that once eaten, were able to grow from inside the stomach, sprouting out vines and taking control of the victim, forcing them to go to the roots of the Mandrake to become human fertilizer. It was banished by means of Sanzo's gun and Goku's nyoi-bou. Queen Bee - Ni devoted his free time to inventing this tiny mechanical bee, able to inject bee DNA to the neck of a human who has suffered anger, hatred and disrespect in silence, thus transforming him or her into a bee youkai. The victim will be consumed by rage and will attack anybody she sees. Sha Gojyo was able to see the source and destroy the bee. Demon bracelet - Given to Kougaiji as a gift. It is able to double demon muscle strength with a price of pain. The research on this bracelet is still at preliminary stage, and excessive use will cause severe damage to the body. Kougaiji was aware of this, but did not realize the full extent of the consequences until Goku destroyed it. In an example of Ni's twisted sense of humor, the bracelet is stamped with a design of rabbits. Red paint gun - The invention used by Zakuro, a youkai specializing in hypnotism. It looks like a colourful toy gun, but when used, splashes pink liquid that causes disintegration, even to rocks. It was used on Gato (Saiyuki Reload Gunlock), but he managed to survive and be healed by Hazel Grosse. Incubation chamber - One of these is used to contain Gyumaoh's body while Gyokumen's forces retrieve the essential Seiten and Maten Sutras. Another chamber is used to place an injured Kougaiji to heal and brainwash him, while another was used for Lirin, who was to be used for some sort of sacrifice. Other youkai were also placed in these chambers, for use in Dr. Ni's research and experiments. Trivia * Dr. Ni's hobbies are of bad taste. He likes to interfere in the affairs of others. Since it's not difficult, he gets tired of it easily. He has so many randoms interests, that it's hard to name just one in particular. He, however, collect rabbit themed items. *Dr. Ni refers to himself as "Nii-tan". *He likes dried snack foods and trying new things at the market until he's bored with them. He likes carbonated beverages and Alcohol. *Dr. Ni is allergic to eggs. Gallery ImAGEset_001.13.png ImAGEset_002.13.png ImAGEset_003.13.png ImAGEset_004.13.png ImAGEset_005.13.png ImAGEset_006.13.png ImAGEset_007.13.png ImAGEset_008.13.png ImAGEset_009.13.png worm9_00_color.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains